


Too Much to Ask

by mohawke



Series: Bonfire Hearts [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Battlements kiss, Dammit Jim, F/M, Feelings and shit, Just a kiss from Cullen's perspective, Kisses, awkward warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's wanted to kiss her for far longer than he should probably admit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Piece of fluff for Nyghtlei over on Tumblr to cheer her up. Companion piece to Just a Kiss.

He’s spent far too much time staring at her lips. More than could be considered _professional_. Every time she speaks at the war table he finds his eyes drifting. Even back in Haven. Cullen knows the way they curve when she smiles, how she bites her lower lip when she’s nervous or unsure. He’s pictured how they would feel pressed against his. _Soft, probably._

Now here they are, alone for once. And of course he says the first thing that springs to mind, some inane comment about the weather. _Maker’s breath. It’s not even that nice out. It’s cold and looks like snow…_

“There was something you wished to discuss.” His recovery is less than smooth but it’s a recovery nonetheless. The Inquisitor—no, Cat— looks over at him before glancing away. 

“I find myself thinking of you more than—well, all the time really.” She trails off uncertainly before looking at him. He’s convinced he’s misheard her. It’s too good to be true.  
Miraculously he managed to respond without fumbling over his words. _Thank the Maker._ “I can’t say I haven’t wondered, what it would be like—“ The initial awkwardness begins to slip away as they walk further along the battlements. She stops, resting her hands against the stone as she gently asks him why he’s holding back. 

Cullen knows this is it, his chance. It might be the only one he gets and by the Maker he’s not going to mess it up. She’s watching him, eyes locked with his as he shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re the _Inquisitor_ , we’re at war and—well, I didn’t think it was possible.” It’s all out in the open now. 

“And yet I’m still here.” Those five words are all the motivation he needs to draw closer to her. He can see the freckles dotting her cheeks, the scar on her nose. 

“It seems to much to ask, but I want to.” Her lips part, those lips he’s been fantasizing about for far longer than he cares to admit. When he drops his hands to rest on her waist she leans towards him, arching up slightly on her toes as he leans down. He can feel her breath against his lips as they inch towards one another, eyes drifting shut. He’s a whisper away from finally kissing her.

“Commander!” He reluctantly lifts his head. He’s going to throttle this idiot, whoever it is. 

“ _What?!_ ” he snaps, glaring at the scout as he approaches.

He repeats himself, shrinking slightly under the withering gaze Cullen gives him. He doesn’t care about the _blighted report_ right now. For one blasted moment things were going right, he wasn’t dealing with a crisis. Leliana’s report can wait. The scout glances nervously between him and the Inqui—Cat, he reminds himself—before the realization hits him. He at _least_ has the sense to leave, backing away slowly. _I’m sending him to the Western Approach…_

When he turns towards her, Cat is glancing away, a slight frown on her face. “Cullen, if you need to—“The snow is finally falling but it’s the last thing on his mind. Her words dissolve into a surprised gasp as Cullen slants his lips over hers, cradling her face in his hands. She quickly returns his kiss with equal fervor, hands gripping his arms as she melts against him. It’s far better than anything his mind could have made up. Her lips are soft and warm as the meet his. He can feel the wind against his cheeks as they kiss, the snow melting on his skin as it lands. All of that is lost in the feel of her against him. 

The doubt hits him as they break apart, her eyes fluttering open to meet his. He draws his hands back, suddenly aware that he may have crossed a line. “I’m sorry” he intends to leave it at that, but some hopeful part of him is willing to take a chance. “That was really nice.” _Nice? It was nice?_

Thankfully she simply curves her lips into a small smile, tilting her head as she teases him. “I believe that was a kiss, but I can’t be sure. It was all a blur…”

Cullen is more than willing to refresh her memory. This time he’s going to be hard-pressed to end it.


End file.
